Little Miss Phony
by Sakura Incognito
Summary: They needed a 14 to 16 year old singer. So, why did Syaoran choose 22 year old Kinomoto Sakura? Well, one: because she had great talents and two: he thought she was 16. SxS
1. The Audition

**Title: Little Miss Phony**

**Author: Sakura Incognito **

**Note: Konnichiwa, minna! Haha, it's been just about 3 years since I've written a REAL story. I didn't—no, wait! I **_**don't **_**feel satisfied with my writing skills :D. So, I'm incognito O.o Anyways, I'm going to try real hard on this story (grammar, spelling...etc.) I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I really love reviews XD! Flames accepted. **

**Rating: M  
**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: They needed a new 14-16 year old singer. So, why did Li Syaoran pick 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura? Well one, because she had great talents and two, because he thought she was sixteen. SxS  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CCS would I be here on this website instead of making moolah? Of course not! ...I don't own CCS. **

**Syaoran- 26, music producer**

**Sakura- 22, little miss phony**

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Audition**

* * *

"Now, Li-san and Hiirigazawa-san, if you don't get yourself a new teen singer by the end of this week, I'm going to have to fire the two of you," a big, ugly man with an unearthly mole on his face stated sternly. 

A man, with chestnut, untamed lochs, nodded, his blazing, amber eyes lacking emotion.

He was a tall man with a lean, toned body and tanned skinned. He was quite the catch.

His name is Li Syaoran.

While Syaoran began to converse with his boss, the man next to him stared at the boss' mole, openly.

He had neat, blue hair with bangs that fell just above his eyes, and glasses that went over his azure eyes.

He also was tall, around the same height as Syaoran, with a lean body covered in pale skin. He was classically handsome.

His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Syaoran's eye twitched and he nudged Eriol, _hard_, and Eriol yelled in pain.

The man raised an eyebrow at the two men as they bickered fiercely. Their boss coughed loudly and Syaoran and Eriol froze, turning their attention to the man.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Mr. Yashima, you can't possibly think that's enough time to find a suitable, teenage singer, do you? Think of all the people that would come up for this audition! 3 days just isn't enough!"

Eriol went back to staring at Mr. Yashima's mole, dazedly.

"Mr. Yashima, you should get that mole checked! My, it's enormous, gigantic…no wait, no word can describe that _**thing**_!"

Eriol's eyes had grown wide by now, and his breathing had escalated.

Syaoran smacked his forehead with his hand, although, inwardly, he was cracking _**up**_.

Mr. Yashima growled and spoke in a dead low voice. "Have a new teenage singer by the end of this week. That's final. Now get out of my office and **_get to work_**!"

Syaoran and Eriol jumped in surprise and scurried out of the office, before they could get yelled at more.

Once in their offices, which were right next to each other, they burst out laughing.

They were laughing so loudly, they began getting a few strange looks from their co-workers. But they didn't care and they kept on laughing.

They made these jokes all the time, but their co-workers always thought they were a bit _**odd**_. They knew that Mr. Yashima couldn't find anyone better than them and that he was just bluffing about firing them.

So, they didn't show mercy on him.

Syaoran was the first one to stop laughing. "God, that was funny! That's got to be your best yet, Eriol!"

"Ya, I know! But seriously, the man needs to get that mole checked. I bet that mole could take over the world if it was alive!"

They burst into laughter yet again. This time, Eriol was the first to stop laughing, after trying hard to get recomposed, and he turned serious.

"Alright, Syaoran. Playtime is over. So, what do we do first? Place fliers for an audition? What's the age limit? 14-16? Girl, boy, or both?"

Syaoran sighed. "Come on, let's go get the crew and get started on this."

Eriol followed Syaoran as he made his way towards a small group of people.

He chuckled as he saw a young woman and man fighting and the rest of the group going on with their activities, as if it were a normal thing.

The girl was tall, with a slim, curvy body, and had her hair braided in two at the sides of her head. She had brown eyes currently filled with anger as she kept on hitting a man on the head with her hand. Her voice was strong and pretty loud for such a young lady.

Her name is Mihara Chiharu.

The man she was hitting was tall and lean with spiky, black hair. His eyes seemed to be closed, but when opened, they reveal brown eyes. He was currently covering his head from the girl's wrath and trying to tell her to stop.

His name is Yamazaki Takeshi.

Two other girls were leaning over their desks, drinking a mug of steamy coffee and talking. One was average height, with a slim, curvy body and short, wavy, red hair that reached a bit below her chin.

She had soft facial features and gentle, brown eyes. Her voice was quiet, yet she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind.

Her name is Sasaki Rika.

The other girl was slim and curvy and a bit taller than Rika; Chiharu is tallest of the girls. She had straight, short, brown hair that went to her shoulders. The girl wore round spectacles over her curious brown eyes and had a round face. Her voice is always mysterious and soft.

Her name is Yanagisawa Naoko.

Near them, were two men and a woman. One of the men had spiky, red hair and hazel nut eyes while the other had neat black hair and sky-blue eyes. They both were tall and lean and known as the playboys of the company. They're cousins by blood.

The red head is Chang Xiao Lin and the black haired one is Aino Hiro.

The last of the group is a girl. She's tall, around the height of Naoko and has a slender body with curves. She has sleek, black hair that reaches mid back and tied up into two buns. The girl had a small face and fierce, indignant, ruby eyes.

Her name is Li Mei Lin, Syaoran's cousin.

Mei Lin smiled so widely that, if possible, her face would've split in two, when she saw Syaoran.

"SYAORAN-KUN!" she squealed, oh so sweetly.

Syaoran winced openly and reluctantly let her hug him. After all, she was family.

"Hi, Mei Lin…"he muttered and quickly got out of her grasp.

Takeshi, Hiro, and Xiao Lin gave Eriol and Syaoran hi fives while the girls just waved at them.

"So, Syaoran, what are we going to do now?" Naoko asked. The others looked inquiringly at him.

"Well, guys. We got an audition to prepare for." Syaoran stated simply. No more words were needed. Everyone got into places getting ready to make everything work out.

Naoko and Rika would work on the fliers. Syaoran told them all the information they needed to finish up and left them to their work.

Mei Lin and Xiao Lin would try to book the place for the rest of the week. Syaoran told them to book a place for 3 days from 8:00 AM to 7:00 PM and they got to work calling every single person they could.

Eriol, Takeshi, and Hiro would go out to hang up the fliers everywhere in their freakin' little town and Syaoran would help all of them to the best of his abilities.

* * *

At the same time, far, far away from Syaoran and the crew, two girls sat in a café shop sipping little sips of their mocha lattes. They had just escaped from the blistering cold wind and sheltered in this café shop. 

One of the girls had wavy, purple tresses that went down her back and bangs that were cut nicely above her defined eyebrows and amethyst eyes. Her pink lips let out a satisfying sigh as the steaming liquid went down her throat, filling her senses and warming her being.

Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were reddened from the cold outside. Her attire consisted of a leather, black jacket reaching a bit below her knees and high-heeled black boots over her purple faded jeans. Her top consisted of a light purple, almost pink, scarf with a black, long-sleeved shirt that brought out her curves.

She was definitely a beauty that every man would take a third glance at.

Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo.

The other girl was someone who you just couldn't stop staring at.

She had lightly tanned skin and her cheeks were pink from the horrid weather outside. Her auburn hair went below her shoulders and her bangs went to the side of her forehead almost covering her enchanting, emerald orbs.

Her pink, luscious lips opened slightly to exhale, as her delicate fingers reached up to finger a locket that was enclosed around her slender neck.

She was wearing a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt, that made knowledge of her curvaceous body, and a green scarf encrusted with fake diamonds. She wore a pink skirt that went to her knees and black tights reaching to cover her naked legs. Her white, sports jacket was put aside and covering her feet was short, green, suede boots.

On top of all that, she radiated pure innocence of a child to everyone that saw her.

Her name is Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura let out a sigh. The serenity of the cafe and the calming scent of the coffee only got her to think of all the problems that was going on in her life.

Tomoyo looked up worriedly.

"A penny for your thoughts, Sakura?" A rose petal couldn't compare to how soft Tomoyo's voice was.

Sakura let a small smile grace her lips. _She knows me too well._

"Tomoyo," she let her silky voice carry throughout the air, "a penny is too much. You know I'll tell you anyway." Tomoyo laughed softly, before letting Sakura continue.

"Since dad is in the hospital, Touya has been working his ass off to sustain our little family. He raises the money that buys our food and pays for my education," Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Furthermore, the money pays for my rent for the apartment and he has Kaho and another child to take care of! Touya is going to look older than dad by the time he's 30!"

Tomoyo looked at her friend sympathetically. "Sakura, you know my mom and I have no problem whatsoever with lending you money. You're family."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a sad smile. "No, Tomoyo. You know we can't accept your money, not even if we are family. Come on, let's go."

Tomoyo nodded slowly and they gathered their things, leaving their warm shelter and entering the cold weather outside.

It had gotten a bit warmer since the last time they were out there so they decided to walk to Tomoyo's house.

"Tomoyo, I can't keep depending on people. I depended on mom to be there for me, but she cared about her job more. I depended on dad to fill her place after she died and give me a happy childhood life, but he got hospitalized till this day.

"And right now, I depend on Touya to raise the money in the house, for him to be the mother and father in their places. Don't you see? I can't do this anymore! I'm broke and I just wish I could find a good job…."

Right at that moment, a piece of paper smacked right into her face. Irritatedly, she grabbed the paper and looked at it. Her eyes scanned the information on the paper, before clicking her mouth in disappointment. About to throw it on the ground, Tomoyo grabbed it from her hands and read it.

A smirk made its way to Tomoyo's face. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Tomoyo, what's up?"

Tomoyo smiled excitedly. "Sakura, this is **it**! This is your way to living life the easy way! Don't you see?! God just granted your wish!

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Tomoyo, this is an audition for girls aging from 14-16. I'm 22, damn it!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh sweetie, you thought you were going to go like you are! No dearest, we're going to dress you up—no, wait…we're going to dress you _**down**_."

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh, _**sweetie**_, you forgot one thing! I can't sing! Are you out of your mind?!" Tomoyo waved her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Sakura if you don't know how to sing well, then I don't know how make your clothes! Can't sing, my ass!" And with that, dear Tomoyo dragged Sakura to her mansion.

* * *

**End of Chapter** **01: The Audtion  
**

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter one. I'll update as soon as I get enough reviews! (flames accepted) **

**Hope you liked the chapter! ****Ja**** ne! **

**Sakura Incognito**


	2. 5 Thoughts and A Heck of a Voice

**Note: Hey, everyone! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! I took forever to update but I've been pretty busy with exams and such! Anyways, back, with the second chapter of LMP! I'm glad that you guys liked the story. I see 5 left reviews and 3 others just put them on alert or favorites, so I'm satisfied. We take little steps as we begin before we mature and learn to walk long strides. Anyways, I wanna thank everyone who did read the story. Btw, tell your friends about this story. It doesn't hurt to have more people liking the story:P XD**

**Title: Little Miss Phony **

**Author: Sakura Incognito**

**Rating: M  
**

**Genre: Romance/General **

**Summary: They needed a new 14-16 year old singer. So, why did Li Syaoran choose 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura? Well one, because she had great talents and two, because he thought she was sixteen. SxS **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Li Syaoran- 26, music producer**

**Kinomoto Sakura- 22, little miss phony**

* * *

**Thank Yous: **

**BuTT3rCuPT3nShi: Well, I'm glad it attracted you at first glance. Ya, I think Tomoyo is OOC lol but I'm glad you think it's good. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it! **

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Gomen nasai. Took too long to update but I was finishing my exams so now I'm on break. Btw, nice name LOL! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Hope u enjoy chapter 2! **

**coreagurl: I'm glad u liked it. I hope I didn't make you wait long! Thanks for the review! Enjoy! **

**S+S43v3r: Well at least it's good. LOL Thanks for the review! Enjoy! **

**dbzgtfan2004: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's cute :D I will continue for your sake! Thanks again! Enjoy! **

**Michey-Cat: Hey, it's nice to know you added this to favorites. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**beckaBUTT: Glad u like it! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! **

**anjuliet: Well, I guess you were alerted. LOL Thanks! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 02: 5 Thoughts and A Heck of a Voice**

* * *

"NEXT!" Eriol hollered. It was audition day. And they had already been through 100 people in the past 4 hours. It was 12:00 PM and Eriol was not patient with the people auditioning. 

Syaoran was sitting right next to him, rubbing his temples. "Ugh, I don't see how I'm going to survive three days of this…" he muttered. Eriol looked at his friends sympathetically and put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"There, there little wolf," Syaoran glared at him, ", you'll make it through! I mean, I'm here by your side the whole time! Isn't that GREAT!?" Syaoran groaned more and looked up at the next girl.

She seemed pretty confident of herself, and she kept on winking at Syaoran. Wait, **huh? **Wow, she was winking at him. Syaoran merely rolled his eyes. That was probably the zillionth one today and he wasn't fazed.

"Are you going to wink all day, or are you going to sing for us?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. The girl blushed angrily, but cleared her throat.

"Hold on, I need to warm up. Mi, mi, mi, mi, MIII! La, la, la, la, la, LAAA!" And the girl kept on going. Eriol fell asleep on the table and Syaoran began to doze off. He glared at the girl, coming to his senses.

"NEXT!" he hollered! The girl squeaked indignantly and stomped off the stage.

"We have a long way to go…" he muttered as he bonked Eriol's head.

* * *

**2 days later**

* * *

"Tomoyo, you **can't **be** serious!** I still can't believe you're making me go through this audition!" 

Sakura was wearing the clothes that Tomoyo made for the audition. She had definitely gone all out for this outfit.

She had made a black, long sleeved shirt that had one sleeve falling off the shoulder. The one that fell off her shoulder was pink. On the shirt, it said, "I'm cute so keep on staring!". Her bottom was tight, dark blue jeans that flared and had pink and green cherry blossom sequences at the hem of the jeans. Tomoyo gave her flat, pink ballerina shoes so she wouldn't be taller than a normal 16 year old.

Sakura walked out of Tomoyo's personal dressing room looking at herself as she walked toward her cousin. Tomoyo clasped her hands together and giggled childishly.

Sakura smiled nervously as Tomoyo picked up some scissors. "What are you doing?

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I have to! You must understand for all of this to work, we have to chop off that pretty hair of yours to make it a bit shorter." Sakura nodded, sadly and closed her eyes, as Tomoyo began to butcher her hair.

_**Snip, snap, snip snap. **_

A large amount of hair lay on the ground. Sakura opened one eye to look at the mirror and soon opened them both in shock.

She looked so…young. Well, younger than usual. Her former long hair was now in level with her shoulders. The hair style went well with her outfit and brought a much younger look to her.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, nodding approvingly. Sakura then looked at the clock and back at Tomoyo. "What time did you say the audition is?"

Tomoyo yelped as she looked at the clock. "It's going to end in 15 minutes, and it'll take us 40 minutes to get there!" Sakura's eyes widened and the both of them stumbled to get everything and they left the mansion.

Tomoyo and Sakura sped to the convertible car and got in. Tomoyo placed the keys in the ignition and backed up wildly. "Hold on, Sakura! This is going to be one heck of a ride!"

Sakura gulped and braced herself for the ride of her life

* * *

"My name is Katie Thomas. I've never really sang before, but my friends said I'm good so I thought I would give this a shot." 

Syaoran and Eriol nodded understandingly. "Well, OK. Can you sing us a part of a song?"

Katie nodded shyly as Eriol spoke. She cleared her throat.

"It's real love that you don't know about! Girl, I'm going out of my mind. And even though I don't really know you—" Her voice was like a boy going through his vocal changes, during puberty. In other words, it was utterly embarrassing.

Eriol and Syaoran both sighed in disappointment and waved the girl off. "NEXT!" The girl burst into tears and ran off the stage.

This time, a boy walked onto stage. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and then back at the boy. Syaoran coughed. "Can we help you, young man?" His voice had a hint of amusement.

The boy looked stupidly at them before giving them a goofy smile. "Yo, duuuudddddes! I'm here to sing! I saw the flier and was like, 'ROCK OUT!'" The boy made two peace signs with his fingers.

Syaoran and Eriol were finding it hard not to laugh. Eriol was the first one to speak, "You do know that this is an audition for girls, right?" The boy looked at them confusedly before he took the flier out of his pocket to read it again. He walked up to them pointing at the flier.

"I'd totally 'ppreciate it if you told me what this word is! That would be totally **awesome!**" Eriol and Syaoran shrugged before leaning in to look at the word he was pointing at. They both cracked smiles when they said, "That says **girl…" **Then, they started laughing and told the boy to leave.

14 minutes till 7:00 PM. 5 more people on the list.

"NEXT!"

* * *

"**Tomoyo! Stop the fucking car! You've gone mad!**" Sakura was curled up in a ball in her seat screaming at Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo ignored her cries and kept on driving.

"14 minutes till auditions are over, and I worked too damn hard on your outfit. We are going to get to that audition even if it's a minute before auditions are over! Now, **shut-the-fuck-up**!"

* * *

"OK! Here we go! Like, my name is like Chin Chin Chun! And I'm like, totally, like excited! I like can't wait to like get this like thing started!" 

Syaoran and Eriol gave her dizzy looks. _So many likes…_they both thought. Syaoran blinked. "OK, just sing us part of a song and we'll see how it goes from there."

Chin Chin Chun nodded enthusiastically. She clapped her hands together and began to do a cheer routine.

"OK! U-G-L-Y! You ain't got no alibi! You UGLY! Ya, ya you UGLY! Who said you ugly? Yo mama said you UGLY! Ya, ya you UGLY! WOOO!"

Syaoran and Eriol looked at her blankly before simultaneously saying, "NEXT!" They laughed and gave each other hi fives. The girl's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Like, that was like, so like, totally, like **not fair!"**

Eriol looked at her and imitated her giggle. "Like, I'm like, so, like SORRY! But like, haha, like go home!"

Syaoran laughed loudly and Chin Chin Chun glared at them both, stomping off the stage.

1 more person to go after this one. 2 minutes left

* * *

Sakura had later decided that sitting in the back of the car was much safer, so she moved cautiously back there. The car screeched as Tomoyo veered violently to the left and Sakura toppled over on the coach. 

"1 MINUTE LEFT! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

Sakura looked a bit green by now and fainted.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol sighed as they dismissed the last person. They hadn't found one person and today was their deadline. Sure there were a couple of good singers, but you can't just judge them on their voice. You have to look at the voice talent, stage performance, how much they're willing to do this, and their love for it. 

Syaoran and Eriol began to collect their belongings and Eriol called Takeshi to pick them up. They headed out the door and waited for a few seconds, before they saw a purple convertible drive up the road ,violently, and park right in front of them.

Tomoyo blew a strand of her from her face and turned to face the two men. She gave them the best smile she could muster.

_They're hot…but I like the blue haired one more…_

"Hi, are you the two holding the auditions for singing?" Tomoyo got out of the car and shook their hands, her hand lingering longer on Eriol's.

Eriol just stared at her, transfixed with such a beauty. _No way in hell…_

"Umm, yeah, but we just finished…"

Tomoyo frowned. "We just sped through the streets trying to get here. We had many close shots from an accident! Just one more, please…"

Syaoran shook his head. "Sorry, uh—"

"Daidouji Tomoyo. Call me Tomoyo."

Syaoran nodded. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but auditions are over. It's been a long—"

"**What the hell**?" A screech was heard from the car and everyone's head turned to the cause of the noise.

That single sentence had gotten her back to consciousness.

Sakura jumped out of the car and marched right up to Syaoran's face. They stood there just staring at each other's eyes for a moment.

Syaoran looked dumbfounded at the girl. He'd never seen someone so beautiful. _Emerald eyes…amazing…_

Sakura stared at the amazing face of the man. He was definitely a keeper...and his amber eyes… _His eyes…they have golden specks swirled in with the amber shade. Wow…_

Tomoyo watched them slyly with a grin on her face. _This gives me an idea…_

Her grin turned into a smirk before she coughed. Syaoran's and Sakura's heads snapped up and they both blushed. Sakura looked at Syaoran again and found her voice.

"It should take us 40 minutes from her house to get here and we got her in **15 minutes flat**. I got in a car with this so called driver, practically asking for my death! And if you think that I'm going to go home without a damn fuss, then you've got another shit coming!" Sakura said indignantly.

Syaoran had long ago gotten out of his reverie and had listened to only half of what she said. From what he understood, she wanted to audition and **really **badly. He frowned slightly and was about to say no, but when he looked into her eyes he saw something that surprised him a bit.

Her eyes were like a pair of puppy dog eyes that would fill with happiness at something so easily and be drained of it just as easily. Her emerald orbs were clouded with sorrow and pain. He felt as if they were begging him to let her audition.

He sighed and gave in. "Alright, but this better be worth it."

Sakura's eyes brightened up and she smiled widely. "Thank you!" And with that, she rushed into the building, the three adults behind her.

Tomoyo sat on an extra seat and brought out her camera from her purse. Eriol and Syaoran sat back into the seats they were in before and Sakura looked over them. She was about to begin when the door opened and in entered 7 people.

Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo –who was still taping all of this— and Sakura all stared in surprise at them.

"Hey guys! Came to pick you up." That was Takeshi. Beside him, Chiharu and Naoko giggled at the other's facial expressions.

Syaoran looked at them skeptically. "All of you guys had to come and pick just the two of us up? Eriol, I feel they want to take us out to a club or something…." Syaoran shook his head and Eriol chuckled.

Mei Lin skipped towards Syaoran and hooked onto his arm, nuzzling her head under his neck. Syaoran looked at the others and pretended to vomit.

They all laughed—well, all except Tomoyo, who was **still** video taping, and Sakura who was just there– and Tomoyo coughed bringing all the heads turning to her and Sakura.

Takeshi cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were finished with the audition."

Syaoran shook his head a lazy smirk playing on his lips. "We still have this one girl who would like to audition. She yelled at me to let her audition so I'm giving her the chance." Syaoran stared at Sakura, not being able to keep his eyes off of her.

Mei Lin noticed this and decided to look at them both.

Mei Lin looked at the Tomoyo and cocked an eyebrow. _She's video taping all of this... weird, but she's still pretty._

Then she looked at Sakura and her eyes widened a bit at how such a young girl was so pretty. But then, remembering Syaoran staring at her, fury filled her senses. _How dare she say make Syaoran look at her like that! _

Mei Lin was about to say something to Sakura when Syaoran interrupted her.

"OK, give us your name and tell us why you want to do this." Syaoran and Eriol, and everyone else, looked at Sakura expectantly and Sakura felt herself shrink at their gazes. But, nonetheless, she spoke up with her head high.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I want to do this because…" Sakura stopped, at loss of words. _What should I tell them? That I'm broke and I need this more than anything? No, c'mon make something up!_

Sakura's eyes brightened. "I want to do this because I really enjoy singing and I love the feeling of knowing that people liked my singing. Also, my father is in the hospital and if I can fulfill my dream and help him at the same time, then I'll do it!" Sakura looked at them to see their reactions.

All of it was true. She loved to sing. When she sang in front of people, she always felt warm inside to hear the loud applause of the audience. She felt she was something more than regular Sakura. She felt special.

Syaoran and Eriol discussed her reasons together and both agreed that was a reasonable answer. She seemed to be passionate about her singing. Syaoran looked back at her.

"Alright. Now please sing us a song." Sakura nodded and handed them the CD she was using.

The music filled the room and Sakura's eyes wandered across the room, over the unfamiliar faces.

Sakura sighed and tried to forget everything and everyone around her. This way, she didn't worry that people were listening to her or just plain watching her.

The song Every Time We Touch by Cascada began to play and Sakura held the microphone to her mouth.

**_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive…_**

**_Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling!  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last!  
Need you by my side. _**

**_Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky!  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go._**  
_**Want you in my life...** _

Everyone watched in awe as Sakura sang so beautifully and with such passion in every word.

Syaoran stared mesmerized with everything about this girl. He should've made her stop by now, but her voice was the most amazing he'd ever heard.

Sakura took a breath before continuing.

**_Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall!_**

**_Cause every time we touch,_**  
_**I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly!  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last!  
Need you by my side…** _

**_Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky!  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go._**  
_**Want you in my life…** _

Mei Lin stared reproachfully at Sakura as she sang. She was too good and pretty for her own good. _Damn it! _

**_Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly!  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last!_**  
_**Need you by my side...** _

Sakura ended the song with her hand clutching the microphone in the air and her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Everyone stood up to clap, with the exception of Mei Lin, and Tomoyo squealed as she caught everything on tape.

Sakura blushed and suddenly found her feet the most interesting thing in the room. They all laughed at her face, with the exception of, yet again, Mei Lin, who was giving her a death glare.

Sakura eyed her strangely before looking at Syaoran and Eriol with hope shining clearly in her eyes.

Tomoyo shook her head, pityingly. "Oh, Sakura…could you have **been** more obvious?" she muttered before turning off her camera. Sakura walked towards the table Syaoran and Eriol were sitting at and set down the microphone, clasping her hands together.

"So? What do you think?"

"That was **spectacular!** Just…wow…" was Eriol's reply. Sakura giggled childishly before looking at Syaoran and cocking her head.

Syaoran blinked a few times before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I'm at a loss of words, I'll tell you that. I can't even come up with something good enough to express how great you were."

Everyone laughed at him before quieting down for the "final judgment".

Syaoran and Eriol both looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. Syaoran cleared his throat. "Kinomoto—" Sakura shook her head. "Please, call me Sakura."

Syaoran stared at her before nodding. "Sakura, this has to be known by tomorrow. Now, this is a very umm—tiring job. We all work everyday of the week except Friday and Saturday. So…I expect you to be at Yashima Corps by 7:00 AM sharp, tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Syaoran had a little smile dancing on his lips as Sakura's eyes widened and brightened so much, they could probably light a whole room.

Syaoran's eyes softened as he observed how happy she turned. _How can anyone be so innocent…?_

Sakura began to jump up in down and hugged everyone in front of her. So that included Xiao Lin and Hiro, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Eriol, Tomoyo, and then Syaoran.

Syaoran almost fell backwards from the strength of her hug, but soon wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling content.

In their own little world, they didn't notice everyone's stares, Tomoyo's camera video taping them, and Mei Lin fuming on the side.

Mei Lin stomped towards them and tore Sakura away from Syaoran, and hugging him herself.

Mei Lin glared at her distastefully. "Bug off, twerp! Syaoran's **mine!**" Sakura looked at her confusedly and Syaoran glared angrily at Mei Lin, but she ignored that.

Tomoyo watched this with worried eyes, but soon hid that and said, "C'mon Sakura. We have to go now! See you guys later!" Sakura nodded and jumped happily outside, waving bye at everyone.

They all smiled at her cuteness and waved bye also. Sakura and Tomoyo got into the car and sped off to Tomoyo's mansion, where Sakura would sleepover.

Syaoran and Eriol stood outside watching them go until they disappeared from sight.

Syaoran, ruffling his hair, looked out towards the direction Sakura left.

_What's wrong with me? She's __**16 **__for crying out loud!_ Syaoran looked one more time towards their direction and shook his head, going inside.

* * *

**End of Chapter 02: 5 Thoughts and A Heck of A Voice  
**

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Well, review! Flames accepted! XD **

**Ja Ne!**

**Sakura Incognito**


	3. His Amber Eyes

**Note: O.o;;; Sorry everyone! I was just fixing the ages!!!!**

**Title: Little Miss Phony**

**Author: Sakura Incognito **

**Rating: M  
**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: They needed a new 14-16 year old singer. So why did Li Syaoran pick 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura? Well one, because she had great talents and two, because he thought she was sixteen. SxS **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned CCS…then I'd have Syaoran all to myself . ...I don't own CCS. **

**Li Syaoran- 26, music producer**

**Kinomoto Sakura- 22, little miss phony**

* * *

** Chapter 03: His Amber Eyes**

* * *

"SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!" Tomoyo shrieked. 

_**Thump.**_

Tomoyo sighed and rolled her eyes, as Sakura got up from the floor and began rushing around, getting ready. This would be the 3rd time this week that she'd be late.

Working there seemed to be the best job that Sakura ever got. The work was fun, the atmosphere was casual and friendly, the people were nice…except for that one girl that yelled at Sakura for hugging Syaoran.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura began to jump up in down and hugged everyone in front of her. So that included Xiao Lin and Hiro, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Eriol, Tomoyo, and then Syaoran. _

_Syaoran almost fell backwards from the impact of her hug, but soon wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling content. _

_In their own little world, they didn't notice everyone's stares, Tomoyo's camera video taping them, and Mei Lin fuming on the side. _

_Mei Lin stomped towards them and tore Sakura away from Syaoran, hugging him herself. _

_Mei Lin glared at her distastefully. "Bug off, twerp! Syaoran's __**mine!**__" Sakura looked at her confusedly and Syaoran glared angrily at Mei Lin, but she ignored that. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Tomoyo's eye brows creased in thought, but she was soon pulled out of her reverie by Sakura's departure.

She chuckled softly to herself as she watched Sakura get into the car from the window and then leave to go finish some errands.

* * *

Syaoran checked his watch for what seemed the billionth time. _She's late, yet again. _

5, 4, 3, 2,1…

"I'm here!" Syaoran heard Sakura shriek. He gave her a stern look as she looked at him with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry, about that. I won't be late tomorrow, I promise."

"That's what you said yesterday," he mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, not a thing. Moving on, c'mon we have a lot to do today."

Sakura followed Syaoran as he moved through hallways and offices of other people. They moved in complete silence, wanting to avoid anymore awkward moments, after what happened at the audition. Finally, they got to the destination, the recording studio.

In the room, were 4 other people who consisted of Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Eriol.

Sakura waved to them enthusiastically and sat down in an empty chair, putting her feet up on the chair, as Syaoran left the room to go get some coffee for everyone.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Eriol grinned and sat by Sakura, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothin' babes. Just thinking of you."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him, looked at his arm around her shoulder, and moved it cautiously off of her shoulder, as if it were a germ, then wiping off her shoulder.

The girl's laughed at his feigned, hurt expression before going into casual conversation. Just the 3 days that Sakura had been there, she felt that she was part of a family and that she had known these people all her life.

The only people that she didn't seem to be hitting it off with were Meilin and…

Syaoran came back into the room with 5 cups of steaming coffee and 1 cup of fresh orange juice.

"Here you go, Sakura." Syaoran smirked at her as he handed her the orange juice and she stared at it.

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"No prob, Sakura. Okay, today is where the real work begins. Today we begin the making of a song." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, so Sakura we have the songs we want you to try. So we'll spend today just practicing the songs." Eriol said.

"Mei Lin wrote the songs herself so they're most likely really good." Chiharu and Rika nodded.

"Okay, that's cool…"Sakura said, half-heartedly. They didn't catch her lack of enthusiasm and began getting ready.

Naoko handed her the lyrics while Sakura walked towards the microphone and put the headphones on one ear.

Syaoran tuned the volume and made sure everything was in place and looked at Sakura. She seemed a bit put out. He wondered why she was before Eriol signaled her to begin singing.

Sakura felt hesitant to sing at first, but she got the hang of it. Her voice was beautiful as it sang so softly, but….

She just wasn't putting her heart in it. They repeated it thousands of times, until Sakura finally let out a frustrated scream.

Everyone started at her, bewildered. She gave them an apologetic look.

"You guys, it's not going to work like this. It's not my music. It's not my song and I'm just not feeling together with this song and probably won't feel with any of the songs. Do you guys get what I mean?"

They all nodded in understanding, finally realizing why she wasn't herself. It wasn't her work, her feelings.

Syaoran looked at Sakura inquiringly. "Well, did you bring any of your own work?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her while she rummaged through her backpack, pulling out a couple of papers.

Sakura tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before stopping in front of Syaoran, handing him the papers.

He read a few lines, raising his eyebrows in surprise. They were so deep and passionate…

"This is one that I wrote recently and made the music for it. Here, I'll give you my own CD with the music on there."

While Sakura went back to get her music, her songs were passed around the room each person looking at it in surprise. _How could such a young girl feel this way?_

Sakura smiled as she handed them the CD and went back to the microphone.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did.  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.  
I will not break the way you did you fell so hard.  
I've learned the harder way to never let it get that far.  
**_

_**Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk.  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.  
Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me because of you… I am afraid.**_

The words flew right out of her mouth so smoothly and passionately. She swayed her head a bit to go along with the music, already into it.

_**I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out.  
I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes.  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life.  
My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with. **_

Her voice was enchanting and full of so much emotion that it left everyone in awe.

_**Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me because of you… I am afraid.**_

_**I watched you die, I heard u cry every night in your sleep.  
I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me.  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.  
And now I cry in the middle every night for the same damn thing.**_

As Sakura sang, Syaoran noticed her look away from them with tears glistening in her eyes.

_**Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk!  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything!  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in!  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty!**_

_**Because of you… I am afraid.**_

_**Because of you….**_

_**Because of you...**_

Sakura wiped her tears quickly, taking off the headphones. Everyone in the studio, except Syaoran, was clapping, enthusiastically.

"Loved it!"

"You were so cool!"

"Oh my God!"

Sakura laughed half-heartedly, blushing. Syaoran stared at her in worry, wondering why she was crying. _Something bad must've happened to her…_

He shook his head a bit before smiling at her. "That was amazing. Do you have any more songs?"

Sakura nodded and went to give him the rest of her songs. As she was showing him, she looked up at him to catch him staring at her face. She blushed as she looked into his eyes…

His amber eyes….

* * *

**End of Chapter 03: His Amber Eyes**

* * *

**That's the end of this chappy! I hope you guys enjoyed this VERY short chapter. XD yeah I'm sorry but the next one will be better. Anyways, reviews are loved!**

**P.S.- I do not own the song Because of You. It is all Kelly Clarkson's. **

**Sakura Incognito**


	4. I Hate Him, Yet I'm Attracted

**Note: I'll be updating faster than usual, so enjoy, read and review! XD**

**Title: Little Miss Phony**

**Author: Sakura Incognito**

**Rating: M  
**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: ****They needed a new 14-16 year old singer. So why did Li Syaoran pick 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura? Well one, because she had great talents and two, because he thought she was sixteen. SxS**

**Disclaimer: I wish to proclaim that Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, but, sadly, to CLAMP.**

**Syaoran- 26, music producer**

**Sakura- 22, little miss phony**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04: I Hate Him, Yet I'm Attracted**

* * *

Sakura nodded and went to give him the rest of her songs. As she was showing him, she looked up at him to catch him staring at her face. She blushed as she looked into his eyes… 

His amber eyes…

* * *

Sakura felt as if she were suffocating. She could feel her heart beat faster, as Syaoran breathed against her skin, sending chills throughout her body. 

The look in his eyes was breathtaking. They were so full of emotion, emotion that she couldn't really understand, nor want to understand since…

But all she knew was that if she didn't move now, something bad would happen.

_I need some air…and some __**space.**_

Sakura diverted her eyes from Syaoran, even though he kept staring right after, and coughed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She bellowed, leaving the room.

Syaoran just stood where he was, completely surprised by what just happened. Everyone's eyes followed his moves as he sat down on a chair and went through her papers, ignoring everyone in the room.

Eriol glared at him. "What the hell was that?!"

"What the hell was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you ass!" Eriol yelled.

Syaoran ignored him and continued looking through the papers. Chiharu rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from him. "Syaoran, do **not** go in that direction! Now, I know there are some good chemical reactions, but I know this one is just gonna blow up all in your face! You two just can't mix."

Eriol would've laughed at the way she put that, if it weren't such a serious moment. Rika softly sighed and was about to speak, when Syaoran let out a growl in frustration, closing his eyes in thought.

"You guys," he began, "I get it already. It's just…it's just that there's something about her that makes me feel something that I've never felt before, like an explosion of different emotions when I see her…"

Syaoran ran a hand through his already messy hair, not noticing the concerned looks from the other four.

"Maybe it's just attraction, I'm sure it'll go away." Eriol said, nervously waving it off. Chiharu and Naoko nodded, fervently.

"Yup, nothing to worry or think about, Syaoran. It'll go away!" Rika just stared silently at Syaoran, not wanting to say anything to him.

Syaoran looked unsure. "Well, maybe…if you guys say so."

* * *

With that, they all got the preparations ready for the next song, not noticing the pair of eyes staring angrily at them, through the crack in the door, and disappear.

* * *

Sakura soon returned, the tense atmosphere removed, and began singing. They had finished about 3 of her songs by the end of the day, and all were getting ready to leave. 

Sakura went outside to the parking lot, looking for her car, but, strangely, she couldn't find it. Thinking her car was stolen, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. After a few rings, the other picked up.

"_Yo, Saku!"_

"Tomoyo! Oh my God, I think my car was stolen! It's not anywhere here!" Sakura's anxiety was obvious in her voice.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! I came by earlier and took the car! I needed your car to go to an emergency meeting at the company, so I called a cab to take me to your car and I took it!" _

Tomoyo smiled cheerfully over the phone, as if she were facing her, and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, what do I do now?"

"_Oh, I don't know! Ask one of your co-workers to drop you off home…say I dunno, Syaoran?" _was Tomoyo's innocent reply.

Sakura glared at the phone as if it was the thing making her pissed. "Pfft, as if! You know what? I'm going to walk home! Thanks a lot, Tomoyo!" With that, she hung up her cell phone in Tomoyo's face.

"Hey, Sakura! I couldn't help but hear… that you were going to walk home?"

Sakura jumped in surprise and whirled around to see Syaoran's concerned face right up in front of hers. She gave a weak smile and waved a hand in nervousness.

"Heck, no! I was going to…run?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Well, you should've just asked if you needed a ride home. I can drive you home if you like. Got nothin' else to do, anyways." He said without a thought.

"Umm, no that's OK. I think—" but she was cut off mid-sentence by a piercing shriek to her left.

Down the street was Mei Lin, running towards them as fast as she could. Once there, she hooked herself on Syaoran's arm and gave Sakura a death glare.

Sakura backed off from the two, watching Syaoran and Mei Lin argue.

"Again, I can get home on my own—" Sakura started, but Syaoran grabbed her arm, gently.

"I'm driving you home. It's not safe for you to go home by yourself. I insist."

The assertivness in his voice…she just couldn't say no, no matter how uncomfortable that ride was going to be.

Mei Lin stared disdainfully at the two and purposely dragged Syaoran to the car, away from _**her**_. Sakura walked towards their car, getting into the backseat and sitting silently.

Syaoran buckled up and turned the ignition on. He turned around to look at Sakura.

"Unless you wanna come with us, you should probably give me your address." He chuckled lightly as she blushed. Mei Lin crossed her arms and suppressed a growl.

"Right, well all you got to do is go to the Ormaa Mall," Syaoran nodded and began driving, "then, you go passed 3 stop lights and to the neighborhood on the left."

_She lives near me, _Syaoran thought.

Sakura closed her eyes in content, letting the smoothness of the drive relax her.

* * *

The ride went on silently, lasting about 20 minutes. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her supposed home. 

_A girl who wants to help her dad, eh? _He couldn't help be skeptical. This neighborhood had to be one of the richest ones in the city, and this _mansion _looked like the biggest one in the neighborhood.

He got out of the car and opened Sakura's door, before she could blink, and shut it when she got out. They walked around his car and he walked her towards her front door.

She avoided his eyes, not wanting to get into another stare competition with him, and said, "Thanks for the ride home. I really appreciate it."

Syaoran smirked. "Well, your welcome…," he took a step closer to her and bent his head to her ear, "but this isn't your home, is it?" he murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran raised his head and looked her in the eyes. Again, she felt her heart beat faster and the loss of breath.

_Damn him! _

His smirk grew as he noticed the surprise in her eyes. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." He gave her a salute and walked away, leaving her to stare angrily in indignation.

_How dare he!? Ugh! Him and his smartass attitude! I hate him, yet I'm attracted to him…_

Sakura shook her head when she heard herself think that and watched them leave.

* * *

Mei Lin fisted her hands, angrily. She had seen the whole thing out there. And the thing that pissed her off the most was that Syaoran did it all. First, at the auditions when Syaoran hugged Sakura, then in the recording studio when he made his confession, and now**_ this!_**

_I hate her! Because of her, Syaoran is forgetting all about me, his fiancé! I will **not **let her get in the way of Syaoran and me! From tomorrow on, her life will be hell...I swear it!_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 04: I Hate Him, Yet I'm Attracted**

* * *

**Well, that's it everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed. Not much going on but there are some hints of a love blossoming on Syaoran's side and a bad past on Sakura's side…**

**It is currently 5 minutes till 3 AM so I think I'm going to hit the hay! Please leave reviews instead of adding me to alerts and favorites! **

**Oh, and before I go, I'd like to say two things. Alright, some of you guys are thinking that Mei Lin is a bad egg. Well, jealousy, is a bad thing and so is aggressiveness. But…**

**Mei Lin just plays that role for now…I have to put some drama into it, if you know what I'm saying! ;) Also, I haven't gone over any typos or anything so if there's any mistakes, just tell me so I can fix them! Thanks!**

**Sakura Incognito **


	5. That Time of Month

**Note: I am very disappointed to say that I didn't get to the 40 reviews that I wanted, but I felt bad for not updating so I'm going to. But, it makes me feel better that I have 40 people reading this story from the start, so thanks to all of you guys!**

**Title: Little Miss Phony**

**Author: Sakura Incognito**

**Rating: M  
**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: ****They needed a new 14-16 year old singer. So why did Li Syaoran pick 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura? Well one, because she had great talents and two, because he thought she was sixteen. SxS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Period. **

**Syaoran- 26, music producer**

**Sakura- 22, little miss phony**

* * *

**Chapter 05: That Time of Month**

* * *

_She was running…running for her life. She felt her breath quicken as the voice got closer._

_She stopped. A dead end. _

_It was as if she were trapped in a cage, feeling that she had no place to go. She was trapped._

_She gasped as she heard the breaking of glass, as it was stepped on. She turned around, meeting malicious eyes. She stumbled backwards onto the ground and curled up in the corner._

_The man smirked. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." _

_The girl began to sob, as he edged closer, arms out front. "Ss-stay away from me!" she rasped out._

_The man smiled widely, scarily. "You're coming with me!" Holding one hand firmly against her mouth to prevent her screaming, he carried her struggling body inside an old building, into his supposed home..._

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start, sweat trickling down her skin, her hair clinging to her face. 

She curled her legs against her chest and pressed her forehead against her knees, rocking back and forth.

_Not again, not again. _Sakura felt herself shaking, sobbing. Tears began to trail down her cheeks as she recalled that nightmare…

A minute later, the lights turned on in the hallway and the door opened to reveal a worried Tomoyo.

"Sakura, are you OK? I heard you scream. Is it…_**that dream**_ again?" Worry was etched into Tomoyo's voice, as she hugged Sakura close to her.

No more words were needed, as Sakura grabbed onto Tomoyo, despairingly and cried her heart out.

No one would sleep this month.

* * *

Tomoyo drove up the Yashima Corps drive way at 7 AM, dropping Sakura off. She removed her sunglasses and looked at Sakura concerned. "Are you sure you wanna go to work today? You can always call in sick." 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a sad smile. "I'll be fine, Tomoyo. See you."

Tomoyo gave her one last glance and drove off, as Sakura entered the building, cool air washing her face.

She walked straight, dazedly, ignoring the greetings that she received from employees working there. Arriving at her destination, she sat down and dropped her bag next to her chair.

She didn't notice when Chiharu, Rika and Naoko walked in, chatting happily and drinking their coffee. The three spotted Sakura sitting by herself and walked in her direction.

"Hey, Kura! What's up, sweetie? You're here early!" Chiharu smiled widely as she sat on the table, cross legged.

Sakura's head snapped up and she gave a small smile towards them. "Hey, you guys. What are we doing today?"

The girls looked at Sakura in surprise. When Sakura had raised her head, they were all shocked to see how she was in such a bad shape. She had heavy, black bags under her eyes, her hair was somewhat disheveled and she looked like she got dressed while sleeping.

And what was up with her voice? It sounded like she was dead. The girls became concerned. "Hey, are you alright, Sakura? Something you wanna talk about?"

Sakura felt guilty when she heard Rika's concerned, soft voice. _I have to act like myself._

She smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'm great! I can't wait to sing today! Where's Eriol and Syaoran?"

_Syaoran…_

The girls doubted she was OK, but decided that if she didn't want to talk about it, they wouldn't. "They'll be here soon; they just had some errands to run." Naoko replied.

Sakura nodded slowly and got out some of her music to show them. With that, they conversed more about the songs and what things they would have to do.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Mr. Yashima?" Syaoran inquired. 

Syaoran and Eriol were in Mr. Yashima's office, letting him listen to the songs that Sakura recorded.

Mr. Yashima, after listening to Sakura sing Because of You, beamed at the two and smiled happily. "You two have outdone yourselves! She's **perfect!**"

Eriol and Syaoran hi fived each other and turned back to Mr. Yashima.

"Once these songs are out, she's going to be famous! Everyone will want to meet her, she's going to revolutionize the music world! But…"

Syaoran and Eriol had been nodding along with everything he was saying, but stopped when he said, "but."

"But what?" Eriol cocked an eyebrow.

"But…I won't allow you to make more than one copy of her songs," Syaoran and Eriol were about to argue, "**until** you make one music video. Then she'll be known for that song, and that will raise some popularity. Understood?"

Syaoran and Eriol reluctantly nodded and left his office.

* * *

They arrived in the main lobby, where they found all the girls, except Mei Lin, Xiao Lin and Hiro crowded against Sakura. 

Mei Lin smiled at Syaoran as he entered the room, but he just pretended that he didn't see her and went straight towards the group.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Eriol snickered when Xiao Lin turned around and said, "Nothin', we're just talking to Sakura."

Once finished with their talking, the group turned their heads at Syaoran and Eriol.

When seeing Sakura, they were a bit shocked to see her state, but they didn't say anything because the others didn't seem to be fazed.

Sakura smiled. "So, what are we doing today?"

Syaoran stared at her in worry, before clearing his throat. "Well, Eriol and I just spoke with Mr. Yashima about the next step. And he says that he won't copy more than one CD for your album, until you make one music video. You know, to get your popularity up."

They all nodded in understanding, waiting for him to go on. "Well," he started, " the first thing we need to decide is which song we're going to do and then we need to fill in the details of the setting of the video, etc."

"Of course, it's going to be the song that I wrote the other day!" All their gazes turned to Mei Lin as she stopped right next to Syaoran. "I mean, it should be my decision since I wrote the songs and all. So I think I'll choose—"

She was interrupted by Syaoran's cough and she turned her gaze inquiringly at him. "Well, to put it bluntly, we didn't use your songs."

"_**What?**_"

"Sakura wasn't singing as well when she sang your songs. The problem was it wasn't her music. So, we used her songs and it worked out perfectly. We won't need your songs." Syaoran put it so harshly, he surprised not only Mei Lin but everyone else in the room.

Mei Lin couldn't find the right words to express how she was feeling so she let out a huff and stomped out of the room. _Damn that Kinomoto. I think it's time that I start my plan…_

There was a silence in the room, after Mei Lin left, but Syaoran ignored it.

"Alright, Sakura, what song are you going to be using?"

Sakura looked up slowly and just stared into space, forgetting about them all.

Eriol eyed her a bit worriedly. "Is she alright?" Everyone looked the same as Eriol, but just shook their heads. "She says she's fine, so that means she doesn't want to talk about it. We just have to keep our noses out of her business." Rika said, disappointedly.

"I don't know what song I'm going to use…" Her voice was just above a whisper, so soft and light. It's as if she wasn't there.

Syaoran looked around at the other worried faces and said, "OK, let's have a 10 minute break. Get our minds freshened up." Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving Sakura and Syaoran there.

Sakura didn't move from her seat as she twiddeled with her thumbs and Syaoran just kept on looking at her in worry.

"Did you hear what I just said, Sakura?"

"Wha--?"

Syaoran closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, sitting on the edge of the table in front of Sakura.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not being yourself. Are you OK?"

Sakura's relaxed a bit as she heard his concerned, deep voice speak to her. She looked up and her eyes widened a bit.

The sincere concern in his eyes…it reminded her of _him._ She felt tears fill up her eyes and she brought her face down.

Syaoran couldn't help feel the tug at his heart, when he saw her tears. "Are you crying? You know what? You're going to tell me what's your problem, now."

_I have to think of an excuse. _Sakura chuckled softly. "Thanks for the concern, Syaoran, but you're just wasting it."

Sakura got up from her seat, grabbed her bag and took her cell phone out, not letting Syaoran say anything. She called Tomoyo and asked her to pick her up.

She was going to leave to the exit, but then she saw Syaoran catching up to her, so she decided to go to the woman's bathroom.

"Wait, Sakura!"

Sakura rushed towards the door and yelled, "Just leave me alone, Syaoran!"

And she entered the bathroom, waiting for Tomoyo to come. She sent her a text message telling her to call her when she got here.

* * *

30 minutes later, Syaoran was found sitting on the curb outside of the building, as Sakura came outside to go to her ride. 

When Syaoran saw her, he hurriedly got up and followed Sakura before she could get to the car.

He grabbed her arm and roughly made her look at him. She saw anger in his eyes. "_**What the fuck is wrong with you?!**_"

Sakura flinched at his words before taking her hand and removing his grip. Before entering the car, she gave a back glance at Syaoran.

"Don't worry, Syaoran. It's just that time of the month."

* * *

**End of Chapter 05: That Time of Month**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Now, when I say this, I'm going to be serious and I won't feel bad for doing it. **

**If I don't get at least 15 reviews for this chapter, I'm not going to update. **

**This goes for all those people out there that are adding me to their favorites and alerts! I want reviews lol! I appreciate the alert and favorite thingie, but I'd love some reviews!**

**So gimme some reviews and I'll give you more chapters!Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It might be the last one you guys get if I don't get 15 reviews. **

**Sakura Incognito**

**P.S.-I've decided to raise the rating of this story only because of the language and maybe there might be some gruesome scenes...but mainly for the language.**

** P.S.S.-I've also replaced all the chapters. So, all the mistakes from the others should be cleared. Some things have changed, not all of it, but some. So, you MIGHT wanna go read it again. lol  
**


	6. Unexpected

**Note: OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Title: Little Miss Phony**

**Author: Sakura Incognito**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: ****They needed a new 14-16 year old singer. So why did Li Syaoran pick 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura? Well one, because she had great talents and two, because he thought she was sixteen. SxS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. End of story. **

**Syaoran- 26, music producer**

**Sakura- 22, little miss phony**

* * *

**Chapter 06: Unexpected**

**

* * *

**

_What did she mean by that time of the month? _After Sakura had left, Syaoran could only think of her departing words, nonstop.

He hadn't seen Sakura in 3 days and he was getting more worried.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and picked up his belongings, getting ready to leave Yashima Corps.

As Syaoran opened the exit doors, he felt the wind pick up, ruffling his hair, making it more untidy. He walked to his car and, not to his surprise, found Mei Lin sitting on the front of his car, looking dangerous.

He was going to walk passed her into his driver's seat, but felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Syaoran…" her voice was stern and strangely serious. Syaoran slowly turned around to find her staring at him with set ruby eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Sure, he wasn't so happy with her these days, but she was his cousin.

"Mei Lin? What's wrong? Are you OK?" Mei Lin's frown deepened.

"Actually, Syaoran, I'm not. You've been treating me way differently ever since _Kinomoto Sakura bitch_ came." Mei Lin practically spat out her name, feeling fury run through her being and suffocating her.

Syaoran's worry immediately vanished and was replaced with anger.

"Mei Lin, stop being a baby. She's 16, still a teenager. Just lay off her will you? And if I _**ever **_hear you speak of her like that, I swear, I won't talk to you! _Do you understand?_"

Mei Lin let out a small gasp as her eyes widened. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran ignored her and got into the car, starting the ignition. He glared at her, pointedly telling her to get into the car.

Getting into the car, she slammed the door, shaking the car. She looked fiercely at Syaoran. "Syaoran," she muttered sweetly, with a fake smile, "remember, you're my fiancé. And if she does anything to ruin that…"

Syaoran turned his head sharply at Mei Lin, his blood boiling. "Mark my words Mei Lin, if you do _**anything **_to her, I will cut you right off from the Li Clan."

Mei Lin raised an eyebrow as Syaoran stared her down, before backing up on the parkway. She smirked and whispered, "The game is on, Syaoran. We'll see what happens, we'll see."

* * *

Tomoyo was at home today. Actually, she had been home for the passed few days, ever since Sakura's dreams had started.

Tomoyo sat down and rubbed her sore eyes, eyes that hungered for sleep.

But, Tomoyo didn't mind. Sakura was her best friend, and this only lasted for a little while.

That horrible day haunts Sakura's dreams, her thoughts, her life. She would never forget that day, even if she wanted to. She was scarred for life.

* * *

Sakura cuddled up with her blankets and squeezed her childhood stuffed toy, Kero, allowing his golden fur to caress her skin. 

She let out a sad sigh as she flipped the T.V. on, stopping on the show Card Captor Sakura.

She loved this show. It was her favorite show. She used to watch it as a kid, when she spent some time with her family.

She giggled softly as she saw Syaoran, on Card Captor Sakura, blush heavily when Sakura smiled at him.

As the show went on, Sakura's thought began to trace back to the last time she saw Syaoran, at Yashima Corps.

**-Flashback-**

_He grabbed her arm and roughly made her look at him. She saw anger in his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_

_Sakura flinched at his words before taking her hand and removing his grip. Before entering the car, she gave a back glance at Syaoran._

"_Don't worry, Syaoran. It's just that time of the month." _

**-End of Flashback-**

She felt guilty for acting the way she did and making everyone worry; making _him_ worry. They all called her when she didn't appear at work in the passed 3 days; all of them called except Syaoran and Mei Lin.

But that didn't bother her at all. She most definitely didn't want to talk to Syaoran or Mei Lin. Mei Lin always seemed to hate her and right now, Sakura just couldn't talk to Syaoran after their last encounter.

She let out a sigh of frustration. He confused her to no end. He always acted nice and concerned, as if he was in….

She shook her head furiously. _No, that's not right. I'm 16, well, technically I guess, he knows that. _

Reassuring herself, her eyelids began to close as she plunged into a sleep of nightmares and memories.

_She was running…running for her life. She felt her breath quicken as the voice got closer._

_She stopped. A dead end. _

_It was as if she were trapped in a cage, feeling that she had no place to go. She was trapped._

_She gasped as she heard the breaking of glass, as it was stepped on. She turned around, meeting malicious eyes. She stumbled backwards onto the ground and curled up in the corner._

_The man smirked. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." _

_The girl began to sob, as he edged closer, arms out front. "Ss-stay away from me!" she rasped out._

_The man smiled widely, scarily. "You're coming with me!" Holding one hand firmly against her mouth to prevent her screaming, he carried her struggling body inside an old building, into his supposed home...  
_

* * *

_Sakura opened her eyes, hearing a slightly annoying beeping sound. She blinked a few times, shaking her head, before closing them again, blinded by all the white around her. _

"_Sakura!" Sakura bravely opened her eyes to find Touya's worried face looking at her. _

"_I'm so relieved! I thought that you...," Touya's voice became strained and Sakura shockingly found tears filling up his eyes. _

"_Touya…what happened? And why do I feel so achey?" _

_Touya's face became grave. "Sakura, we-we found you on the sidewalk…co-covered in blood." His face may have been set, but his voice very strained from all the emotion he was feeling. _

_Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, before her eyes widened, remembering the passed events and how that man…_

"_Touya…he-he raped me!" Sakura let out a horrible sob, her hands covering her mouth. She felt Touya wrap his hands around her being, and felt him shaking, crying along with her. _

_Outside, Tomoyo and Fujitaka watched with sorrowful eyes.  
_

* * *

"_Wait, Ryu! Don't, please…!" Sakura's eyes flooded with tears as she watched her fiancé turn on her, looking at her in disgust._

"_You filthy, bitch! I need someone pure, not someone that's contaminated!" With that, Ryu turned his back on her, leaving Sakura to feel as if she had been slapped in the face.  
_

* * *

"NO!" Sakura woke up with a start, sweat trickling down her face, breathing hard. 

"Sakura, it's OK. Everything will be alright." Tomoyo rubbed Sakura's back reassuringly. Sakura took a big gulp and nodded.

Both of them raised their heads up when they heard the bell ring.

"Rina, can you get the door?" Tomoyo shrieked.

Tomoyo's personal maid went and answered the door, to find a tall man with chestnut hair and amber eyes with a man with blue hair and glasses covering his azure eyes.

Rina furrowed her eyebrows. "May I help you?"

"I hope so. We're looking for Kinomoto Sakura?" Eriol smiled charmingly at Rina.

Rina blushed. "Please, come in. I'll let Tomoyo-san know that you're here."

Syaoran and Eriol stepped inside, taking note of the beautifully furnished house. They went and sat patiently, as Rina ran off to find Tomoyo.

Syaoran sat silently.

**-Flashback-**

_The ride went on silently, lasting about 20 minutes. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her supposed home. _

_**A girl who wants to help her dad, eh?**__He couldn't help be skeptical. This neighborhood had to be one of the richest ones in the city, and this __mansion __looked like the biggest one in the neighborhood._

_He got out of the car and opened Sakura's door, before she could blink, and shut it when she got out. They walked around his car and he walked her towards her front door._

_She avoided his eyes, not wanting to get into another stare competition with him, and said, "Thanks for the ride home. I really appreciate it."_

_Syaoran smirked. "Well, your welcome…," he took a step closer to her and bent his head to her ear, "but this isn't your home, is it?" he murmured._

_Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran raised his head and looked her in the eyes. Again, she felt her heart beat faster and the loss of breath._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Eriol, something's up. Sakura is a girl who wants to help her dad. So how does a girl like her live in a place like this? She wants to raise money to help her dad and she wants to fulfill her dream. But, she could just help her dad if she has this much money, right?"

Eriol nodded. "That's what I thought, after seeing this mansion. She's hiding something."

* * *

"Tomoyo-san, there are two men in the living room asking for Sakura-san. One with blue hair and the other with brown." 

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other in surprised before getting up, hurriedly.

Tomoyo wiped off imaginary dust off her outfit, and turned to Sakura. "Stay in here. Let me see what they want first." Sakura nodded, but got ready nonetheless for anything unexpected.

Tomoyo went downstairs, taking long graceful strides, halting when she entered the living room. She cocked an eyebrow. "May I ask why you two are here?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 06: Unexpected**

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:D  
**

**Read and Review!**

**Sakura Incognito**


	7. Soft and Warm

**Note: Enjoy chapter for now. Author note at the bottom. **

**Title: Little Miss Phony**

**Author: Sakura Incognito**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: They needed a new 14-16 year old singer. So, why did Li Syaoran pick 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura? Well one, because she had great talents and two, because he thought she was sixteen. SxS **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Card Captor Sakura whatsoever. **

**Syaoran- 26, music producer**

**Sakura- 22, little miss phony**

* * *

** Chapter 07: Soft and Warm**

* * *

** Recap:**  
Tomoyo went downstairs, taking long graceful strides, halting when she entered the living room. She cocked an eyebrow. "May I ask why you two are here?"

* * *

Eriol's heart leaped and he grinned charmingly at her. "Tomoyo, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Tomoyo smiled weakly back at him. "I've been fine. Although, I am curious as to why you two are sitting in my living room without a warning of your arrival."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We just wanted to come and see if Sakura was, you know,_** alive**_."

Eriol smiled sheepishly at her and Tomoyo felt herself blush. She cleared her throat.

"Well, Sakura is…she is—" Tomoyo was cut off when Sakura entered the room.

"Totally fine, thank you very much." All three heads turned in Sakura's direction.

Eriol and Syaoran stared at Sakura in shock. They hadn't seen her in 3 days and she looked like _**crap.**_

Her hair stuck out in disorganized strands and her usual vibrant, emerald eyes were dull and had no spark. The heavy, purple bags under her eyes contrasted violently with her yellow, sick skin and her walk didn't have the usual spring to it.

Eriol walked up to Sakura and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I say this because I care. You look like _**shit**_." No matter how mean those words sounded, you couldn't deny the worry that etched Eriol's voice.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. _That's Eriol for you… _

"I've just been stressed."

"Oh don't feel bad. You didn't make any of us worry, by not calling or showing up to work. Oh no, you shouldn't feel bad for being the most selfish girl anyone could ever be!"

"Syaoran!"

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Syaoran in shock as he glared at Sakura and stormed out of the house, leaving Sakura to look ashamed of herself.

"The nerve of him! Who does he think he is?!" Tomoyo was about to go and yell at him when Sakura stopped her.

"He's right. I should've called to let you guys know what happened to me. I'm really sorry for making you guys worry. I'm going to go talk to him." She jogged up to the door and left before they could protest, leaving the two of them alone.

Eriol eyed her from the corner of his eyes. _This is my chance to talk to her! _

"So umm, beautiful weather we're having, right? I mean, it's such a warm day for it being winter."

Tomoyo laughed at the typical, awkward conversation starter and they both started talking.

* * *

Sakura leaned against her knees, panting after running in search of Syaoran for 10 minutes.

_Man, he's fast! Where could he have gone? _She began thinking of all the places that she hadn't been and was about to go look for him again, when she noticed a figure leaning against a cherry blossom tree in front of the lake.

Her footsteps grew heavier the closer she got to him, till she came to a full stop, staring at him.

His face was in peace, eyes closed as if in sleep and his hair lulling around his face, lazily.

She could help to stare at him. It was the most peaceful that she had ever seen him.

"Like what you see?"

Sakura almost jumped when she heard his voice. She looked at his face and saw that he still had his eyes closed, but now he had a lazy smirk on his face.

Sakura blushed heavily and glared at him. "How did you know I was here?"

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked through the side of them, smiling at her.

"I can feel your presence anytime."

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her heart jump in her throat, preventing her from breathing.

Syaoran chose this time to go and walk up to her till he right in front of her face.

Sakura dared to look up at his face. She stared at his blazing, amber eyes, full of confusion and uncertainty.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry. I didn't mean to do that. And so, I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving you hanging 3 days ago. It was a kinda harsh way to leave you."

Her voice had strangely gone down to a whisper. She didn't know why, but the way he was staring at her made it seem like something was going to happen, and that all silence was needed.

"True," he started, ", but that doesn't matter anymore. And I'm sorry about yelling at you before. I was hoping that you would tell me what's been going on with you. You're such a reserved person. I don't know how to make you open up to me."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I open up to you? Just because you're my boss doesn't mean—" Sakura stopped talking when she felt something soft and warm pressed against her cheek.

Syaoran had just kissed her cheek. And she liked it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 07: Soft and Warm**

* * *

**Alright. Here's the deal on why I took so long to update.**

**We had moved and my Internet had gone off from my last update until last week.. I already had the chapter typed up by then, but my parents wouldn't let me on the computer since I had the flu. They said they didn't want me getting my "germs" on the computer that everyone uses. Lol**

**So, I would just like to apologize for the long wait. Longer chapters will be coming more frequently now that the Internet is back on. **

**If anyone is confused whatsoever, with this chapter, just let me know! This chapter was kind of rushed and a bit off in details cause it's like 2:30 AM right now and I'm POOPED! So, please excuse any mistakes that you see. and please do tell me if you see any.  
**

**To all my fans,**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Hoping for reviews,**

**Sakura Incognito **


	8. Car Ride

**Title: Little Miss Phony**

**Author: Sakura Incognito**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: They needed a new 14-16 year old singer. So, why did Li Syaoran pick 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura? Well one, because she had great talents and two, because he thought she was sixteen. SxS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura whatsoever, neither do I own Cascada's song Every Time We Touch.**

**Syaoran- 26, music producer**

**Sakura- 22, little miss phony**

* * *

**Chapter 08: Car Ride**

* * *

Sakura walked through the doors to work, greeting people as she passed by them. It had been two weeks since that day…

_Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I open up to you? Just because you're my boss doesn't mean—" Sakura stopped talking when she felt something soft and warm pressed against her cheek._

_Syaoran had just kissed her cheek. And she liked it._

It was as if all her worries and fears had suddenly vanished, and it was just the two of them. Syaoran stepped away from her and smiled embarrassedly at her.

Sakura could only just stare at the ground her eyes wide open.

It had been awkward since, really. It wasn't as if they could forget what happened. Sakura wanted to talk to Syaoran about it, but couldn't find the guts to bring it up. So, they focused on their work, and tried to make the best of the situation.

Sakura entered the office, seeing Eriol in there.

"Hey Eriol!" she smiled, happily.

He grinned at her, widely. "How's my favorite girl doing today?"

She plopped down on top of Eriol's desk and grabbed the doughnut he was about to devour from his hand.

"I'm not your girl, but I'm doing fine now that I have your doughnut, thank you." She continued to talk with her mouth full. He glared at her and then rolled his eyes.

"What's the plan for today?"

Forgiving her for taking his doughnut, he smiled mischievously up from his lids. "Today we start on your first music video."

Sakura choked on her doughnut. "Today?! Who decided this? I thought we were doing it next week!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, we were, but Syaoran decided that we needed to do it sooner, so that we can get your song out faster."

Sakura pouted. At that moment, Syaoran walked in, looking through a few papers, and talking loudly on the phone. He paused quietly on the phone for a second before scowling, and snapping the phone shut.

Letting out a big sigh, he walked to his desk and organized the papers in his hand. After all that, he turned around to find Sakura and Eriol staring at him curiously.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing." They both replied.

He looked skeptical, but let it go. "Anyways, today's a busy day, we have a lot of deadlines, and little time. So without further ado, shall we get started?" He gestured them to follow him out of the room.

Sakura and Eriol looked at each other before shrugging and following suit.

They met up with everyone else and they all gathered around Syaoran, waiting for instructions.

He cleared his through and began. "Alright guys, today we're gonna start shooting the music video of Sakura's song Every Time We Touch. We'll be leaving to the set that we rented in about an hour. You guys just get the stuff you need, and go. Got it?"

He waited for their nods, and nodded, too.

They all split up in frenzy, going through all their things and grabbing whatever they thought was necessary.

* * *

Sakura walked around, offering her help to anyone that needed it. She had nothing to pack up since she didn't need to do anything, except sing and act.

Soon, everyone was ready to leave, and jumping into their cars, anxious to get started.

Sakura grabbed her bag and went outside. As she stepped outside, she just realized that she had forgotten that she didn't have a ride to the set, and everyone had already left. Well, not everybody…

"Need a ride?"

Sakura jumped up, surprised, when she heard Syaoran's voice behind her.

A chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest, and he smirked superiorly at her. Sakura stared angrily at him, wanting so badly to slap that smirk off his face.

"I can catch a cab." She breathed out between clenched teeth.

"But I won't let you." He challenged.

"It's not up to you!" she yelled, frustrated.

"I'm your boss, so technically, it is." He glared at her, not letting her say another word.

_The nerve of him! _Sakura thought angrily. _I can't stand him! _

"You coming?" His distant voice broke her chain of thoughts, and she glared at the back of him as he walked to his car.

_Jackass…_She continued to dish out profanities at him and glare as she walked behind him to his car.

They both plopped down on their seats and silence pursued as Syaoran started the ignition.

Driving out of the parking lot, Sakura stared out the window, trying her best to ignore Syaoran.

"You know, you can't ignore me forever."

"Watch me." Was her indignant reply.

He chuckled lightly, his eyes softening as he turned to take a glimpse at her.

Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger, her mouth in a pout. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her bangs framing her face so nicely…

He looked away, angrily. _What am I doing? _His foot pressed down on the pedal a bit more, speeding up.

Ever since he kissed her the other day, he wasn't able to get her out of his mind. She constantly plagued his mind, through the day and the night, as if taunting him.

He felt ashamed, yet, he just couldn't help it. She made him feel at peace, and happy. She was just so amazing to him, so…different.

How could something so wrong, feel so _**right**_?

He let out a resigned sigh, and Sakura looked up at him, confused.

"I'm sorry." He strained out.

He saw confusion run through her eyes. "For what?"

He grimaced. "The other day, at the lake, when I…kissed you. It was out of line. And I'm sorry."

He waited for her to say something but all she did was stare at him.

A couple of minutes passed, and yet no answer. He grew more frustrated and restless. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

She looked away slowly and sat completely against the chair.

"No." she said quietly.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Nope." She tried to make it simple so that they could evade the conversation.

He looked at her incredulously. "You're not mad at all?"

"Not really."

He settled down a bit, and sat there quietly driving for a few minutes.

"Why not?" He almost didn't want to know her answer.

"Because you didn't do the worst." His head snapped sharply at her, examining her extremely neutral face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" his voice was harsh, with a hint of anger under it.

"Exactly what it means, Syaoran." She said with a little more frustration.

"But that doesn't make any sense at all!" He almost yelled out.

A spark of anger crossed her eyes.

"Look, it means that there are people that do things worse than just give a kiss. You just have to move on and forget it. There are bigger things on my mind, then your kiss. It means nothing to me, alright?" she bit out vehemently.

Earlier that day she wanted to talk to him about this, but when she got to thinking about it, worse things have happened to her, and she did worse than he did, with the whole lying to the world.

Syaoran let her words sink in, his face now expressionless.

_It means nothing to me, alright? _

Ouch. That hurt. "Fine," he started, "whatever."

She let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her right temple, enjoying the silence now.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 08: Car Ride**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, so so so sorry about the long wait. I had promised you guys a chapter soon, and it took me all summer.**

**But, my grandmother died this summer and I really haven't had the heart to do really anything at all. I haven't gone out in two months. **

**I'm a lot better right now though. It's easier to handle it now, so for sure I promise you guys that I'll be updating more often now since I have nothing else to do. **

**And I'm also sorry that I always keep coming up with excuses for my late updates.**

**I felt bad for leaving you guys on edge, and I really wanted to finish this story. **

**So in honor of my grandmother, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More heat between Syaoran and Sakura, but is it the kind you guys want? :P **

**Tell me what you think in your reviews! **

**Sakura Incognito **


	9. Different

**Title: Little Miss Phony**

**Author: Sakura Incognito**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**Syaoran- 26**

**Sakura- 22**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 09: Different**

* * *

The morning was chilly, a cold, harsh breeze blowing by occasionally. Syaoran's breath came out in white puffs, as he jogged around the park, listening to his iPod.

_**I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like. **_

Syaoran jogged to the rhythm of the song. Listening to Breaking Benjamin made him think to himself and forget everything else.

**Is it over yet, in my head?**

He wasn't wearing his shirt, yet he didn't feel cold at all. He must've been jogging for two hours, but it felt like he just got started.

_**I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.**_

He allowed his mind to wander on different topics, events goings on around him. Till he came to Sakura. Syaoran slowed down his pace to a halt, next to a bench and he sat for some down time.

_**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.**_

_**I'm going all the way, get away, please.**_

She was different from all the other girls. She made him feel good. She was beautiful, smart, funny, talented…

_**You take the breath right out of me.**_

_**You left a hole where my heart should be.**_

_**You got to fight just to make it through,**_

'_**cause I will be the death of you.**_

But…

_**This will be all over soon.**_

_**Pour salt into the open wound.**_

She's 16, damn it! God, why doesn't that bother me!?

_**Is it over yet? Let me in. **_

He knew why. Something was off about Sakura. Something fishy…

_**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.**_

_**I'm going all the way, get away, please. **_

Syaoran slumped backwards against the bench and let his head fall over the back of the bench. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. _I wanna know more about her…._

_**You take the breath right out of me.**_

_**You left a hole where my heart should be.**_

_**You got to fight just to make it through,**_

'_**cause I will be the death of you.**_

He sighed and got up from the bench, starting back on his morning jog. _Just one more lap around the park, and I'll head home. _

_**I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating. **_

Syaoran closed his eyes, aware of everything around him. Since he was little, his parents had put him through martial arts and weaponry classes, the classes teaching him to be aware of his surroundings at all times. His senses were heightened above the ability of normal people. No one could pass by or be near him without him knowing…

Except…

_**You take the breath right out of me.**_

_**You left a hole where my heart should be.**_

_**You got to fight just to make it through,**_

'_**cause I will be the death of you.**_

Ooof!

Syaoran smashed into something soft, sending them both flying to the ground. Quickly, he grabbed the person and twisted his body so that they landed on top of him.

They landed with a scrape of the gravel, and Syaoran hissed in pain. Although, it wasn't the right time, he took note of the light waft of cherry blossoms that filled his senses.

Sakura…

He opened his eyes and raised his head up to stare down at the petite bundle in his hands, and let out a small smile. It felt nice to have her in his arms like this…

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Here, let me help you up." Without looking to see Syaoran smirking at her, she got up quickly and reached for his hand, before he saw her raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" He took her offered hands and tried to pull himself up, but "accidentally" pulled her down in the process.

Sakura landed on top of him, her body pressed tightly against his. Syaoran saw her blush heavily.

"Can't keep your hands off of me, I see?"

He smirked when he saw her glare angrily at him, in his face. Her face was so close to his, He could see every detail in her emerald eyes. He was so tempted to kiss her right then.

"You," she gritted out, "keep pulling me down. I would get up, but you won't let go."

She struggled against his hands around her waist, to demonstrate his reluctance.

He blinked innocently at her before letting go of her, slowly letting his hands linger off her back.

Sakura quickly got off of him, shuddering and dusting herself off. Syaoran got up just as fast, and began dusting her off, too.

Sakura slapped his hand away, and glared at him. He feigned hurt. "I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much."

He shrugged nonchalantly, and smiled at her. She blinked, before letting out a small smile.

"So, what are you doing out here so early, Sakura?" Syaoran inquired.

Sakura just shrugged. "Morning jog and exercise. I was just heading to the playground."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Sakura, I know you're 16 and all, but geez, the _playground_?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, it's the perfect place to practice my martial arts."

At that, Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "You do martial arts? Wow, I didn't know that. Mind if I join you? I wouldn't mind beating you at this." He smirked, superiorly at her and she smirked back.

"You're on!"

They both began walking to the playground, walking in sync and quietly enjoying each other's company.

Syaoran's eyes shifted to her. He coughed and said, " You did a really good job in the music video last week, by the way."

Sakura tilted her head in his direction, and smiled excitedly. "Really? I thought I was terrible! I'm not good at acting, really."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You were amazing! We all loved the video. It's going to be aired, sooner than we thought."

"I'm so nervous! I mean, it's amazing to me that all this could have happened…."

Syaoran smiled as he the happiness in her face. They got to the park, an ordinary park with the usual swings, slides, monkey bars….

Sakrua ran up ahead of him.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran yelled after her. Sakura did a quick turn towards him, and said, "I need to do some warm up before we start."

With that, she accelerated, stretched out her hands above her, and executed a cartwheel. Respectively, she did a few back flips and twists in the air, Syaoran staring at her with his mouth opened wide.

"Sakura, you never told me that you could do all that!"

Sakura landed a flip and tilted her head at Syaoran. "Why would I tell you?"

Syaoran exhaled. "That's true…" Sakura smiled at him. "You ready?"

Syaoran smirked. "To beat you? Always." Sakura rolled her eyes and got into a fighting stance different than Syaoran.

Without further ado, Syaoran charged at her and flinging a punch at her. Sakura ducked and twisted her whole body, her leg outstretched, to make him fall; however, Syaoran jumped up and back flipped away from Sakura. They both stood their stances.

"You're not half bad." Syaoran noted.

"And you don't suck as much as I thought you would." Was her retort.

They charged at each other, throwing high kicks and back hands at each other, sweat rolling off their bodies.

Sakura sent a roundhouse kick in the direction of Syaoran's face, but he grabbed her leg and twisted it. Sakura allowed her body to twist along with her leg, and then grabbed Syaoran's hands to flip him over.

However, before she could do anything, Syaoran twisted her hands behind her and kept hold, pressing her back against his chest. Sakura could feel his breath on her cheek; she shivered.

"Looks like, I got you." He husked out.

Sakura tried to remove her hands from his grip, but ended up blushing when she felt his abs. He smirked and let her go.

Quickly, Sakura turned around, kneed Syaoran in the stomach, and as he doubled over, she elbowed his back, sending him to the ground.

Syaoran coughed and turned to lie on his back. Sakura put a foot on his chest and smirked. "Not so much."

Syaoran rolled his eyes before elbowing her leg, sending her off balance in surprise. She landed on him with a loud _oof!_

Sakura let out a sigh in exasperation. Syaoran's eyes softened on her.

"There's something special about you, Sakura. And I know, the way I act around you isn't right, but something is different with you. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out." Syaoran voice was barely above a whisper.

Sakura looked at him, sharply. "Did you ever think that…there was nothing different about me at all?"

Syaoran chuckled at that thought, wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist, and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Sakura struggled, halfheartedly, but stopped when Syaoran gently removed a strand of her hair from her face.

"No. There was always something special about you. Something mysterious. You're sixteen years old, but sometimes it feels that you know more than you let on. As if you weren't actually 16….Sound familiar?"

Sakura tried to contain the shock that she was feeling. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away.

Syaoran just looked at her and then slowly got up off of her. He held out his hand to help her up, and she took it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sakura. There is no way in hell that you are 16. It doesn't add up!" Syaoran urged.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What doesn't add up?"

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know how to explain it…It's just this feeling that I get when I see you….I don't know."

Sakura stepped closer to him and went up to his face. "Then you shouldn't be judging…" she whispered, turned around, and strutted away.

Syaoran looked after her, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

* * *

**End of Chapter 09: Different **

* * *

**Well there you go. **

**I know it's not much, but it's something.**

**Sorry for the long wait. School is trying it's best to murder me. Hopefully, I'll be able to update a lil more often for you guys. I want to finish this story as much as you want to read the rest of it. Besides, I have a lot more story ideas to start writing. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, I love your reviews.**

**--Sakura Incognito**


End file.
